


Sorry, Kiddo (VincentxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [9]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He's dying in your arms
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 10





	Sorry, Kiddo (VincentxReader)

You held closely the body of his mate, bleeding out slowly right in front of your eyes. You and Vincent had been attacked by a rogue wolf, and Vincent without hesitation had jumped to save you. He managed to rip out the throat of their attacker, but at nearly the cost of his own life. He coughed up some blood, splattering on your shirt. You looked at him, pale faced as you realized the gravity of the situation for what felt like the hundredth time; Your mate was dying.

His eyes flickered in and out of consciousness, clouded with the pain from his wounds. You struggled to pick him up, only barely managing to support his weight as you helped him down the sidewalk, shouting for help desperately. You fell a couple times, sweating and crying from the effort of caring Vincent's heavy body. You only barely managed to make it to his apartment, now your mutual living space. 

You placed him on your bed, cutting off his shirt to reveal the damage. A wave of nausea washed over you as you beheld the gore. You held your vomit in, swallowing hard as you ran to grab a first aid kit. You placed it beside you, gently caressing Vincent's face. "It might sting, love... its going to be okay." You whispered, pulling your sleeves up. Vincent let out a his as you touched his oozing chest, grabbing your wrist and yanking it away. You gasped and cried out, whining and pulling away. 

Thinking quickly, you grabbed some rope from your dresser drawer, restraining his arms against the bedpost. It hurt you to do, but he could hurt you more if he tried. You poured hydrogen peroxide on where you assumed the wounds were located, gaining a scream of agony from Vincent as the chemical reacted with the living cells. You used a warm wet cloth to clean the blood, gasping when you saw the sheer size of the claw marks. He would definitely need stitches, and fast. He was already paler than death.

You grabbed a large needle and thick, sturdy thread, soaking it with antiseptic to sterilize it. "Okay, please, honey, relax." You whined softly, although more for yourself than for him. 

You began stitching the large cut shut as your mate screamed and struggled, tears falling from the corners of his pained puffy eyes. You looked away, feeling red hot tears fall down your own face as you worked as steadily as you could. 

When the wounds were sewn shut, you were scared it was too late. Vincent now seemed to be a husk, simply wheezing softly as his pale frame limpy relaxed on the bed. You touched his face with hands soaked in his blood. He opened one eye, looking up at you with soft expression only shown through his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, kiddo..." he huffed. You shushed him, untying him and squeezing his hand. Though you begged him to keep his strength, he continued. "There ain't a way i can protect you like this."

"No, Vincent, stop talking. We're going to be fine." You whined. Your words were scatted by sobs. 

"I dont think im gonna last like this," He sobbed, looking down at the home done stitches that struggled to hold his flesh together. 

"Stop!" You demanded, allowing your cries to go free. You placed your head on his stomach, crimson smearing in your hair and face. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine... i promise..."

But you knew it was true. You knew since the attack that the wound would be fatal, that even if you tried your hardest to save your love, it would fail. He was bleeding out too fast, his wounds were too deep. 

He touched your face. You snapped your head up to look at him. He seemed like a shadow of the man you loved, a ghost with only his form. He cupped your face in his large, calloused hands, managing a soft smile through the pain. 

"I love you, brat." He coughed. Clotted blood spewed out instead of mucus, but the disgust factor did not deter you from him. You managed a smile at the words, kissing him on the lips. He kissed you back with all the strength he had left, holding you with weak arms.

Until your mate's body went limp and lifeless.


End file.
